Harry Potter and the Disc
by Emotionally derranged
Summary: My attempt at a crossover with the discworld and harry potter. Do read even if u don't really know much about the discworld, i will explain much, plz rr thank you. this is also now slash so don't read if you don't like
1. Going home

> Hello all, how are we today? Firstly I would rather like to thank you all for reading my beloved fic, it's very kind of you. And any reviews would very much be appreciated.
> 
> Being a huge Terry Prachett and a huge Harry Potter fan, I decided it would be interesting to do a crossover of the Discworld and Harry Potter. Because the general ideas of witches and wizards are completely different, I only hope I can do both justice. Forgive me if it's bad, reviews much appreciated. On with the fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any characters and places, and the same goes for the discworld. Bentley does belong to moi, so no stealing.
> 
> Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his 6th year depressed and feeling very much alone. But there's light yet, things are going to be a little strange this year.
> 
> Pairings: Dunno yet, if u ladies want Harry and Draco that is what you shall have. But that's all I'll accept in terms of Harry and partner.
> 
> Harry potter and the Disc. 
> 
> The summer had been long, but not the worst. The Dursleys heeding mad-eyes warning, had left Harry to his own devices. Which didn't consist of anything really more than sitting in his room feeling miserable and guilty. The constant thoughts that ran through his mind kept him up at night and made him toss, turn and grumble. He couldn't remember the last full night of sleep he'd had, a few weeks before the beginning of term Harry had been removed from the Dursleys and was staying with Remus Lupin. The purpose of this removal had not been fun and games. Discreetly Dumbledore had asked Lupin to keep an eye on Harry for the purpose of the next term, and also was required to teach Harry more defence spells etc.
> 
> Finally September 1st had come around and Harry stood outside kings cross blinking in the sunlight, silently saying goodbye to the last of the warm weather. Armed with a trolley of his Hogwarts trunk and Hedwig in her cage, he made his way to platform 9 ¾. Upon arrival his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Herimione Granger, immediately spotted Harry. "Alright Harry?" Ron greeted
> 
> "Yeah, just a bit knackered"
> 
> Although had had seen his friends over the holidays it had only been briefly, but they had been able to keep in close contact. They both had attempted to sooth Harry's pain, but it was of little use. Part of his guilt came from putting them in such danger, which then resulted in the loss of Sirius, the thought almost created an outburst of emotion, but Harry blanked his face and then his mind.
> 
> "Harry you look awfully tired," Hermione commented concerned "and slightly thinner than usual"
> 
> Harry tried to think of a response to this, true he had not been eating well nor sleeping. But he did not wish to have this conversation, thankfully Ron sensing his discomfort, came to his aid. "I'm sure its nothing that good few square meals will sort out and a couple of nights in your Hogwarts bed. Right Harry?"
> 
> Harry merely nodded, "Come on let's get on the train."
> 
> For some reason the train was busier that usual and only one compartment was not packed with students. But there was one sole occupant in it, with an unfamiliar face. A young woman dressed in traditional witches garb, sat looking out the window of the moving train. Her light brown hair was tied back in a tight bun. She had rectangle frame glasses perched at the end of her slightly hooked nose. As Hermione opened the door, her head whipped round. Harry felt mildly uncomfortable under her piercing blue gaze. After apparently deciding something, she smiled warmly. "Hi, erm, everywhere else is full do you mind if we sit here?" Hermione asked somewhat nervously.
> 
> "Why yes of course, please make yourselves comfortable."
> 
> Harry felt an odd kind of warmth spread through him, the woman's sunny manner, was comforting. It was an odd contrast to her previous look. And as silly as it sounded in his own head, let alone saying it aloud, he felt as if she had looked at his soul and had approved.
> 
> "May I ask you names?"
> 
> "Oh yes, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley and that's Harry Potter." Harry and Ron each nodded in turn
> 
> "Most pleasant to meet you all, my name is Evelynn Taylor." She smiled again
> 
> The train ride, was unusually ordinary, Evelynn talked freely with Hermione about magic. It turned out the young woman was highly educated.
> 
> When they left the train, she disappeared and wasn't seen until the end of the welcoming feast. During which, Dumbledore introduced their new DADA teacher, Trinton Winner. A straight-faced young man, with deep green eyes. Several sighs were heard at his introduction.
> 
> After much food and drink, with a slightly bloated stomach, but thoroughly satiated the trio of friends were about to make their way to the Griffindor tower, when Professor Mcgonagall came up behind them "Potter Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office, come on Potter"
> 
> Yes I know it's short, but I hit a wall, and plus I have to go out; I'm so much less creative when I lack nicotine. I swear the next chapter will be really long, and I'll try n update every week, only if you lot like it of course. Also it's not much of a cliffie, but then I hope you guys don't mind.


	2. The gae bolg

General disclaimers apply.

Erm, I apologise immensely for not a lot happening yet. But I am just setting up the story and you how it is. Maybe George my muse might let something special happen today, and also have decided with advice from my friends I have decided to include my favourite pairing of Harry and Draco, so this story is now slash! Don't read if you don't like, abuse will not be tolerated.

Also I have things to inform you of, I very rarely make plans for my stories because most of the time I like to see where it'll take me, but for once I actually have. So I feel I might actually be able complete one this time. Yay!

                                    Harry Potter and the Disc. 

            For some reason, the walk to Dumbledore's office, held a sense of impending doom for Harry. He walked, looking somewhat moody, behind professor Mcgonagall, feeling an unjustified emotion of anxiety. 

             They stopped outside the familiar gargoyle, "Humbug." Mcgonagall said.

And the gargoyle sprang to life, she gestured forward and Harry climbed the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door, and it swung itself open "ah, Harry my boy, do come in." Dumbledore's cheerful voice greeted him.

Harry entered the unforgettable space, dumbledore smiled and conjured him a chair. "Tea?"

Harry shook his head, and sat down, his stomach doing flip-flops. 

"I suspect your wondering why I've called you here." Harry nodded again "well it's on business not to be taken lightly, not that I imagine you would." Dumbledore paused his eyes were darker than usual "As I told you last term, you are the one who must defeat Voldermort, although I do wish this burden did not have to fall on you, we must act accordingly. Now over the summer, I have been in contact with other sources and been trying to find a method of killing voldermort, and I believe we have found a way."

Harry's mouth if had been dry before, now it was the Sahara desert. He tried to swallow the lump that threatened to spill on the floor of the office. Mentally he chastised himself for being such a coward, he was a Griffindor after all, and he was supposed to have courage. But did that mean he had to be ok with the fact he had commit murder? That the fate of the world rested in his 16-year-old hands? He tried most of the time to just not think about it, to dwell, yet sometimes it seemed inescapable. Often he tried to reassure himself, it was dog eat dog, kill or be killed. But then dying was not an option.

He thought vaguely of the hero's from fairy-tales, they all seemed to have no problem, but it was something they'd been training all their lives for. But that's not reality, it was a story told by someone, something dreamed.

Harry swallowed, and summoned his voice "you have?" was all he managed, not feeling particularly articulate.

"Indeed me boy, It been found in ancient texts, a weapon called the 'gae bolg', the text themselves are pretty obscure as to detailing the weapon itself, and we've translated that their last known location is the Discworld."

Harry's expression just conveyed confusion, "The Discworld sir?"

"Yes Harry, you see there are other worlds than our own, in other universes. The Discworld is an example of one of those, but the disc in particular is very different to the world we live in. But I'll detail that later, as you'll need to be prepared."

Harry coughed "prepared, sir?" cursing himself inwardly for only being able to say small sentences

"Indeed, prepared for when you go there to retrieve the gae bolg."

"I thought you'd say that, out of curiosity why do I have to go? And what exactly is the gae bolg?"

"Well as I said the scripts are somewhat obscure, but we have reason to believe is a type of spear. That when it hit it's mark, it's head shoots out 30 darts coursing through the victims body causing instant death. Though we're not sure what else it does, there's a part we're not able to translate, something about madness, but not to worry. The reason you have to go is, according to legend, you must prove you're worth to the weapons guardian. So it must be you to go and retrieve it. I wish we didn't have to burden you with this Harry, but it seems to be our only option." Dumbledore finished looking slightly dejected, and small. Harry knew that despite his cheerful and optimistic manner the old man was beginning to feel the strain. His kind face, looked more lined that it had been before. And the twinkle that normally inhabited his eyes had faded, mischief was gone, the world was far too serious. "When is it I have to leave?" Harry managed finally, pulling himself together knowing he had little other choice, how selfish would it be if he just turned round and said no. His mind whirred a mile a minute, he shut his eyes tightly to clear his head.

"Not just yet, sometime after Christmas, there are something's that still need to be sorted. But I won't bore you with inane details. With that said I think you can go off to bed, I dare say your tired. Unless you want to ask me anything?"

Harry had about a million questions, but none would form on his lips, he simply shook his head again. Waiting for it all to sink in properly. Harry did not really pay attention to the journey back to the tower, when he came back to the tower he just looked blankly at Ron and Herimione and went to bed. Lying in bed he thought, maybe he was over reacting, it wasn't such a big deal, and at least they'd found a way of winning. He only had to travel to another world on his own, and get a weapon to kill the most dangerous wizard of all time. But then that's a fairly big thing for a boy of his age to do, who was he kidding? He was scared, but saw no other option, what did one life matter if it would save millions of others?

Love? Hate? Yes I should imagine it's pretty boring and short, but I felt this would be a good place to end the chapter. You know how it is.

I'm too afraid of what you'll say so, don't review, and if u do only say you read it. Ok? Cause that's all I wanna hear, because people are scary.

Also just a little note on the side, another innocent toilet roll has fallen victim to Maisy the cat's evil tyranny.  


	3. Deaths domain

> > Standard disclaimers apply.
>> 
>> So yeah wonderful things, I'm sorry but this story is going to take a little while to set up. Much will happen, but unfortunately only in the near future.
>> 
>> Thank you kindly for reading. I think I may be conveying Harry as a bit of a wuss, so I'm gonna try and change that.
>> 
>> Harry Potter and the Disc.
>> 
>> Nothing over the months leading up to Christmas really happened. Well nothing to write about anyway. Qudditch was going well, they studied hard, and had fun, and it was almost like a normal school year. The day after his meeting with dumbledore, Harry had got up and behaved like nothing had happened. If he told his friends he'd be forced to talk about it, and if he didn't they'd just worry. This way he could pretend it wasn't happening. Though in the pit of his stomach, he knew it was all drawing closer. Though this time gave him an opportunity to talk himself into it. And he'd managed to vaguely convince himself it wasn't so bad.
>> 
>> Although one slight thing had changed. Draco Malfoy. Harry's previous school rival seemed to be having a quiet year; he backed out of conflicts and simply did his work. He was still the git they always knew, just slight more subdued. And Harry found he missed interaction with the blonde boy.
>> 
>> For the Christmas Holidays Harry was aloud to go and stay with Lupin, and on Christmas day He and Remus went to the Weasley household for Christmas lunch. Although his Christmas's at Hogwarts had always been good, this beat them all, he felt like he had a family. Nothing could have bought Harry down that day.
>> 
>> Later in the evening, they all sat round the fire of the Weasleys living room, full of food and contented. Remus and Mrs Weasley were slightly squiffy, and giggling madly. (A/n: Oo Remus giggling…)
>> 
>> When they heard a faint tapping, looking for the source of the noise, they spotted a barn owl fluttering outside. Ron quickly let the owl in; it immediately landed next to Harry and stuck its leg out.
>> 
>> _Harry _the note read,
>> 
>> _ You're presence is requested immediately at Hogwarts, only bring all your things with you. And Remus is to accompany you, use floo to my office, _
>> 
>> _Sincerely _
>> 
>> _Albus Dumbledore _
>> 
>> Harry looked up from the note surprised, and gazed at the expectant faces, in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore wants me back at Hogwarts. Now. Remus he wants you to come with me."
>> 
>> Remus nodded, understanding the importance of the matter. "May we use some floo powder Mr Weasley?"
>> 
>> "Of course Harry."
>> 
>> They said they're good byes and Harry and Remus flooed into Dumbledores office. The headmaster greeted them in his usual cheerful manner, offering tea and cakes, which Harry and Remus both declined. Then Dumbledore became very grave. "I think Harry, you know why you're here." The great man said slowly.
>> 
>> Harry swallowed and nodded, "I'm afraid we cannot wait any longer, you must leave for the Disc tonight."
>> 
>> Harry's stomach lunged; 'tonight?' his mind screamed 'thanks for the notice.'
>> 
>> But instead Harry said, "How do I get there? And how long till I go?"
>> 
>> "I've arranged how you'll get there, but I think it's best if I don't explain right now, but he should be arriving for you within the hour. I'm afraid there is one more thing I must spring on you Harry. You won't be going alone. And I know this may be a bit of a shock to you, but Draco Malfoy will be accompanying you." Harry went to interrupt but dumbledore held up a hand "I have my reasons for this Harry, and I ask you trust me for now. Now get ready to leave, I will meet you at the entrance hall in 30 minutes with young Mr Malfoy."
>> 
>> That was it, no more to be said, Harry dejectedly left the office with Lupin.
>> 
>> Harry didn't really say a lot during the half an hour before leaving, they packed a trunk of clothes and other things he might need. And shrunk it to fit in his pocket.
>> 
>> They then made their way to the entrance hall, where Dumbledore waited with Malfoy, who was looking nervous. And he refused to make eye contact with Harry. Dumbledore lead them silently out onto the grounds, and near to Hagrids hut. They stood quietly, watching they're breath swirling in the cold air. And then he was there, Harry didn't notice him arrive, one minute there was nothing, and then there was a large white horse, with a cloaked rider holding a great scythe, which glinted in the moonlight. The figure got off the great steed, and came to stand in front of them. "**DUMBLEDORE**." He nodded.
>> 
>> Harry shook his head, he was sure he knew the person spoke but he didn't hear the voice through his ears, it was just in his head. A metallic echo type of a voice. Death lowered his hood. He was over 7ft tall, and was nothing but a skeleton, the smooth bone of his skull glowed brightly in the night. "Death." Said dumbledore "thank you for coming, you of course know of the importance of what we these boys have to do."
>> 
>> Death nodded "**IT IS NOT IN MY PLACE TO INTERFERE WITH THE AFFAIRS OF THE LIVING BUT AS YOU ARE OF A DIFFERENT WORLD I SAW NO HARM IN TAKING THEM TO THE DISC**."
>> 
>> Dumbledore nodded, it all seemed very formal, but Harry could tell death demanded great respect, but his mind buzzed with more questions than he could recognise.
>> 
>> "**THIS WAY PLEASE BOYS**."
>> 
>> Death lead them back over to the horse. "Bye professor Dumbledore, goodbye Remus." Harry managed to say
>> 
>> "Be careful Harry, come back to me in one piece ok?" Remus smiled with watery eyes
>> 
>> Harry nodded, "Good luck boys" dumbledore chuckled lightly despite the situation, "It'll be an adventure you won't forget."
>> 
>> Death climbed onto the horse, reached down and hauled Draco up in front of him, Draco faces was priceless, and Harry fought the laughter. He knew that he was about to get on a horse with death and go to some different world to get a weapon to kill the most powerful wizard alive, and he was going with absolutely no knowledge of the world and his current school rival. But his fear disappeared, it was going to be fun as well, he was strangely looking forward to it, it would, as Dumbledore said be an adventure. Hey he was a Griffindor after all, we have courage, and aren't afraid of new things. So he pushed the frightening things that waited for him at home aside, and set about his mission.
>> 
>> Death hosted Harry up on to the horse as well, and they set off. Being on deaths horse was not like anything he had ever felt before, the great white animal climbed into the sky as though it was an every day thing, and Harry watched the world just seem to disappear, and they were riding through space, at a speed Harry knew probably couldn't be recorded. Soon they were touching down; the place was like nowhere Harry had ever seen. The landscape was just that of black, grey and purple. There was a black tree with a swing, and in a pond little black skeletal fish swam around. Death dismounted, and helped the boys to do the same. He led them to a small cottage, and led them in. Harry jumped when Draco spoke "excuse me, but where are we?"
>> 
>> Death looked at him "**THIS IS MY HOME, TIME DOES NOT PASS HERE SO YOU'RE NOT LOSING ANY TIME DONT WORRY. I HAVE SOMETHING I'M REQUIRED TO GIVE YOU**."
>> 
>> "Sorry but…" Draco was cut off
>> 
>> "**IM SURE YOU HAVE MANY QUESTIONS, AND I WILL ANSWER THEM BUT FIRST LET US SIT DOWN**."
>> 
>> Death opened a door and led them into a study, Harry couldn't put a finger on it, but the room felt wrong. "**PLEASE SIT DOWN**" Death gestured with a huge skeletal hand
>> 
>> Harry and Draco obeyed and sat, "**ASK AWAY**."
>> 
>> "What's going on?" it slipped out before he could stop it.
>> 
>> "**GOOD QUESTION. YOU POTTER ARE TO BE THE SAVIOUR OF YOURE WORLD. THE WEAPON TO ACHIEVE THIS IS SOMEWHERE IN THE DISCWORLD. I WAS ASKED BY YOUR HEADMASTER TO TAKE YOU THERE BECAUSE AS DEATH I CAN GO ANYWHERE. WE HAVE MADE A SHORT STOP HERE SO CAN MAKE THINGS CLEAR TO YOU. AND GIVE YOU YOUR GUARDIAN**."
>> 
>> Harry could not hide his surprise; death read his reaction correctly "**YES GUARDIAN POTTER. DID YOU THINK DUMBLEDORE WOULD ALLOW YOU TO WANDER AROUND UNPROTECTED?**" the two far away burning blue points that were deaths eyes, bore into his soul.
>> 
>> Draco being far more composed than Harry gathered himself "What's to happen now? Where are you to take us from here?"
>> 
>> "**I AM TO TAKE YOU TO THE RAMTOP MOUNTAINS. WHERE THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE DISC. THEY WILL TELL YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER THIS. I WILL HAVE NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU. UNLESS YOU DIE THAT IS**." Death grinned, at least he would have, if he had a face, and wasn't just a skull.
>> 
>> Death got up from his desk, and walked to the door of his study, "**PAHKET PLEASE JOIN US**."
>> 
>> In the door a black panther cub came trotting in, well it would have been a normal panther cub, if it didn't had black feathery wings sprouting out of it's back. The cub jumped on the desk, "**THIS IS YOUR GUARDIAN BOYS. MEET PAHKET. PAKHET HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY.**"
>> 
>> Harry could have sworn the cat nodded. He and Draco made eye contact for the first time that day, Draco had an eyebrow raised conveying exactly what Harry thought. 'This is our guardian? It's nothing but a baby', the pair refrained from voicing their opinions aloud.
>> 
>> End of chappy 3, I couldn't be bothered to write anymore, and I apologise if it's boring. I really hope it made sense. I have a habit of not.
>> 
>> By the way Pakhet is the name of an Egyptian lion goddess her name roughly translates as 'she who scratches' or 'tearer'. And for the sake of the story it's a panther because I think their cooler.
>> 
>> Go on review, just to tell me it's bad. Thanks for reading.


	4. Enter the ramtops

Standard disclaimers apply, as per usual.

Don't have much to say this morning, apart from maybe that my nocturnal habits are getting worse, it's 5:30 in the morning, and I've been awake since about 7 yesterday evening. I don't think this is healthy you know.

                                    Harry Potter and the Disc. 

            Shortly after introducing them to their guardian, death decided that they must be tired. And demanded they slept, he took them to a bedroom. Also decorated in black, grey and purple like the rest of deaths house. Harry decided that the place was very odd; it had everything you would expect from a home, right down to the hairbrushes on the dressing table. But why would death need a hairbrush?

            They entered the bedroom they noticed the immediate problem. "Why is there only one bed?" Draco growled annoyed.

"**IT FOR YOU TO SHARE. DUMBLEDORE INFORMED ME OF YOUR SITUATION.**"

Draco spluttered "our situation? What is…" Harry cut him off

"Thank you very much it looks very comfortable."

Death eyed Draco curiously "**VERY WELL. SLEEP WELL. YOU WILL FIND NIGHT SHIRTS IN THAT DRAW.**"

Death left them, and Pakhet trotted over to the bed jumped up and made herself comfortable. Draco rounded on Harry; intent on murder "What was that about Potter? How dare you interrupt me?" he spat with venom

"Calm down Malfoy, I don't know what's going on either. But I thought it best to just go along with it. And stop being such a prat, 'how dare I interrupt you?' what are you on about? Any way you owe me an explanation as to why you're here."

Draco looked momentarily stumped, "I don't owe you anything Potter" he responded scathingly

"Can you be civil just for once in your life? And stop thinking about yourself for once?!"

Draco glared, Harry shook his head, and wandered over to the bed, and flopped down next to the cat. Pakhet looked slight disgruntled by Harry jogging the bed, but soon forgave him when he stroked her head. He heard Draco shift, "sorry Harry" he mumbled

If it were possible to die of shock, that's what Harry would have done. He sat up and raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy, "don't worry it's not important," he heard himself say. And proceeded to slump back down on the bed, once again annoying the cat. Feeling himself begin to doze off, Harry pulled himself up, and stumbled his way to the draw death had indicated had nightshirts. Draco hadn't moved, Harry eyed him warily. "You not tired?"

"Very." Draco responded.

"Then maybe you should go to sleep, like I intend to do."

"What? And share a bed with you. I don't think so potter."

"Do you really have any other choice? I'm not sleeping on the floor, and heaven forbid you would. I'll keep to my side you keep to yours, deal? And can we try and be civil to one another? All this arguing bores me."

Harry felt himself grow annoyed at Malfoys odd behaviour; normally you couldn't get him to shut up if it meant he could be nasty. Although Harry did admit in the school year he had left them alone. But seriously this lack of communication was just plain weird. Just looking at him now, he just looked completely lost. It made Harry feel very uncomfortable, he sighed. "Alright Malfoy?"

It appeared the Slytherin had gathered himself from whatever he'd been lost in, and looked up sharply. "Very well potter, truce. And as for my accompanying you, I'll tell you in my own time." with that he went to get his own nightshirt.

Internally Harry shrugged, 'I suppose that'll do for now.' Not really caring about Malfoy presence, he changed and slid into the bed. Removing his glasses he turned and lay on his side. He heard Draco shuffling around and felt him too slide in. Pakhet realising she could not stay where she was and padded up to the top of the bed, and stretched out between them.

            Before he knew it he was being shaken awake, "Wha?" he mumbled sleepily

"Harry we have to get up, death said we have to go soon." Draco whispered.

Groaning he wrenched himself from the warm comfortable bed, noticing neither the use of his first name nor the longing gaze of the blonde boy behind him.

            They dressed in silence, Pakhet sitting on the bed watching, while swishing her tail in annoyance. The door slid open and death entered, he nodded at them "**COME ON IT'S TIME TO LEAVE**."  

They followed the great figure out of the dark cottage and to the stables, where the great white stallion stood outside saddled and ready to go. Pakhet flapped her wings and rose to the air, to land on the horse's head, where she sat looking smug in a way that cats do.  Having the mounted the animal themselves, the horse took to the air once again, making Harry feel apprehensive. 'Well,' he thought 'here goes nothing.'

            It is a known fact in the Discworld, that witches do not have leaders, Granny Weatherwax was one of the most respected leaders they didn't have. She sat in her wicker chair, listening to the sounds of Nanny Ogg and Evelynn moving around her kitchen. She sat up, "They're here." She said simply

This Albus Dumbledore had not really told her about the people they were due to receive, which annoyed Granny greatly. Although she would never have admitted it, Granny was not the sort of person to ever admit not knowing everything. And she could not understand why the man had asked her to go with these wizards, why not just go to the unseen university? But then they were a bunch of dithering fools, so it hardly surprised her he did not wish the boys to be in their care. Granny was aware of the entire situation, had refused to meddle in the situation. But now due to some persuasion from her fellow witches she felt determined to go. This Voldermort though sounded like he needed a good clip round the ear if you asked her. Trust a wizard to get carried away with power like that, mass genocide. Even black Alice wouldn't have gone that far. All this secrecy with magic though, not letting non-magical people know what you were. What was the good of being a witch if people didn't know that's what you were? Where was the respect that the pointy hat commanded? But in this world it seemed there was a far greater number of magical folk, this school bothered her the most, witches and wizards being taught together? Madness. Getting up she walk out of her cottage through the back door, witches generally as a rule never used front doors. Both Gytha and Evelynn followed. The sight of death greeted them on his great white horse Binky; it was known fact that on the disc death came personally for witches and wizards. Odd that he was not there for usual business. Granny studied the two boys, one with messy black hair (which in granny's opinion could do with a good cutting let alone brush) and glasses, the other a sharp-featured boy with blonde hair. "**MITRESS WEATHERWAX I HOPE YOU ARE WELL?**" death addressed her, having dismounted the horse.

She nodded "Clearly." She said in a brisk tone

Death himself nodded and helped the two boys down, "**THIS IS HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY THE TWO BOYS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REQUESTED I BRING TO YOU. NOW PRESSING MATTERS AWAIT ME. IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME. DRACO. HARRY. MISTRESS WEATHERWAX. MRS OGG. MISS TAYLOR.**" And with that death had gone.

Right am to lazy to write any more, and I want to get this chapter up

Hope you like, just to warn you, it'll be even longer getting the next one up, as my computer is sick and slowly dying on me.

Thank you for reviews and feel free to do more. Or if your new to this, welcome.


	5. Birds don't stand a chance

Disclaimer, don't own never claimed too.

Firstly i'd like to apologise to you for not updating in bloody ages, long story, basic insane virus like

destroyed my computer, and now i only have word pad on my comp, so i expect the gramma and

spelling on this to be insanely poor, you forget how much you need spell check till you need it.

Also i'd like to apologise for how awful he last chapter was, NOT my best work, but i will try and

make it up to you. Thank you for reading. xXx

also to katlynn, i wasn't planning on using tiffany, not really sure where this is in timeline, but i

just wasn't goin 2 put her in.

**Harry Potter and the Disc. **

Harry had been slightly awed by Mistress Weatherwax, she commanded instant respect

and held her self in a manner that reminded him greatly of Professor Mcgonagol. Mrs Ogg was just

like one of those old women who you found at bus stops, who smelt of cats, and offered you sticky

coughing candy. But she emitted a warmth and solidity you couldn't help but be drawn too.

Mistress Weatherwax was still glaring. Harry shifted under her piercing sapphire gaze, Draco

did the same, it seemed she could get them both at once. Neither felt ashamed though, this was the kind

of look that made grown men curl up and want to hide. "No point in wasting time," she said briskly "Lets

go. You," she motioned to Harry "can fly with Gytha, and you," she directed at Draco "can go with Evelynn."

"Erm," Harry cleared his throat "we have brooms ma'am"

That gaze came at him full power, "Really?" she sniffed "Best get them out then." Eyeing them with curiousity,

while managing to look distinctly unimpressed by the idea.

The 2 boys looked at each other, and removed their shrunken trunks from their robes, and went about removing

their brooms. Nanny Ogg had let out a "Corr" at the display but if anything Granny's glare intensified, and

Evelynn looked unfazed. They set out on their way, flying in silence, Harry and Draco had held back their

sniggers at Granny running up and down to get her broom going. Also Harry noticed as they were leaving

all that there were no living birds in the garden. His gaze went to Pakhet, who was cleaning her paws

innocently. He narrowed his eyes at the winged cat, who continued to look innocent.

There's a reason cats don't fly, it was to give the bird population a chance. Pakhet's exsistance

took that away. Greebo had found at partner in crime, it was another cat who could not be raped by him,

nor was she fazed by his grin, and he didn't fancy his chances in attacking, so an allience was made. Though

Greebo knew there was something distinctly different in this cats brain, an awareness that others lacked.

He chose to ignore it, and a deadly partnership was made.

They flew over the Ramtops, and Harry watched in facination as the ground shifted and rippled. He

could feel the magic flowing out of it, it was unlike that at home, it was unsurpressed and uncontrolled,

leaking into anything it could find. Magic that pocessed it's own mind, He sighed as it washed over him.

After hours of silence, Granny told them they would land soon and rest, they landed on a dirt road.

And they were lead off towards a small town, Evelynn and Nanny Ogg were chatting amoung themselves.

Harry and Draco walked side by side slightly ahead of them, following Granny. Harry felt he was being watched

and glanced back at the 2 witches behind, they both quickly averted their gazes, and he felt suspicion rise.

When they'd aquired rooms at the inn, which they had been told was full, Granny had simply had,

had a word with the innkeeper, and they'd been offered them for free. They could hear the sounds from the bar

below, it seemed Nanny Ogg liked the odd drink, and was now singing a song about a Heghog. Harry mentioned

to Draco Evelynn's and Nanny's behaviour. Draco simply shrugged, "I doubt it's anything Potter." he drawled,

getting read for bed, they had to share again.

Pakhet had already made herself comfortable on the lumpy bed, in that way only cats could, they oozed

comfort no matter, where they were or how they were positioned.

They got into the bed gingerly, Harry was sure he was going to be bitten by something, he only hoped

it was Draco... huh? He SO did not just think that. Harry shook away that train of panic, he had enough to think

about. The covers where like potato sacks, and itched uncomfortably, he lay on the lumpy bed, which he was

sure was stuffed with straw. Eyes open, dispite his exhastion, the cold made him shiver. "Draco..." he whispered

"Yes?" came the imediate reply.

"Are you awake?"

He grinned as he felt the other boy roll his eyes. "Yes Potter." came the drawl.

"You reckon we can do something about this bed? It's cold, and uncomfortable."

"Thats the first intelligant thing i've heard you say Potter."

They got up, and pulled out their wands. Each muttered a spell, and before them was a comfortable mattress, and

and fleecy cover. And now there were pillows. Harry grinned, he loved pillows for some reason. They climbed back

in, the cat had remained undisturbed. Once again Harry lay in the dark on his back, eyes open. He shivered again.

"Malfoy?" he whispered again

Draco growled, "What now potter?"

"I'm cold."

The blonde boy paused, "Tough, i'm not and i'm not getting up again, now go to sleep."

"But, i can't if i'm cold."

There was another growl, and Draco turned over so he faced Harry "Face away from me Potter."

Harry looked at him, "Come on!" the Slytherin snapped impaitiently.

He did as was told, and was surprised when warm strong arms, pulled him close to a firm warm body. Draco buried his

nose in the Griffindors hair, exhaling softly. Harry shivered again, this time not from cold, still stunned into silence.

And this is how both fell asleep, deep calm and soothing. At the end of the bed, you could've sworn the cat smirked.

As the sounds of the bar drifted further away and into the night.

Thank god thats over. Have fun until another day, please review, it spurs me on. I'll try and get a new chapter to you soon.

xXx


End file.
